Yu Gi Oh Friendship Challenges!
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Semua pemeran utama dari Seri Yu Gi Oh berkumpul di satu tempat dan menjadi peserta Friendship Cup yang diadakan di Synchro Dimension! bagaimana kisah Yuuya, Yuuma, Yusei, Judai, Yuugi, Vector dan Tetsu/Auth disana? Gaje OOT OOC Spoiler for Friendship Cup arc for YGO ARC-V


" _Nee_ Shingetsu, kau ada kepikiran kita dimana sekarang?" Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni magentha menguap pelan sambil menatap sesosok pemuda lainnya yang dipanggil Shingetsu tersebut.

"Maa... na, tapi kurasa ini bukan tempat yang kita kenal." Sahut Shingetsu—Vector sambil menyelidiki sekitarnya.

"Tampaknya tidak secanggih di Heartland—apa ini masa lalu?" tanya Vector lagi.

"Masa lalu?" Tanya Astral yang melayang di samping pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni magentha—Tsukumo Yuuma.

"Apa maksudmu kita mengalami perjalanan waktu, time slip begitu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Heee? _Mendokusai na~_ aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu yang lainnya..." Sahut Yuuma—lalu pandangan matanya terhenti pada pemuda berambut scarlet dengan poni hijau yang sama bingungnya—disampingnya ada pemuda berambut ungu dengan poni ungu muda yang sama bingungnya.

"Hoii~ kalian yang disana~" Kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Yuuma dan Vector yang mendekat ke arah sana.

"Anoo... kalian siapa?" Tanya pemuda berambut ungu tersebut.

"Oh... aku Tsukumo Yuuma! Dan dia—"

"Vector—tapi kau boleh memanggilku Shingetsu, Shingetsu Rei." Sahut Vector memotong omongan Yuuma.

"Aku Yuuto dan dia Sasaki Yuuya." Menunjuk pemuda berambut scarlet ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian tau ini dimana—?" mereka terdiam saat mengetahui pertanyaan mereka sama.

"Apa kalian juga sama-sama dari masa depan sama seperti kami?" Tanya Yuuto.

" _Maji ka yo..._ kalian juga?"

"Jadi ini Domino City..." keempat pemuda berusia 14 tahun tersebut membalikan badannya—menatap seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan sedikit kuning menghiasi gaya rambut bak kepiting tersebut.

"Kau kan sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya Yuusei, kenapa malah kaya baru pertama kali kesini sih!" Ia menatap pemuda lainnya dengan rambut coklat dan senyum bagai malaikat.

"Ah _sou da ne_ Judai-san..." sahut Yuusei.

"Hn? Mereka siapa? Apa mereka juga terpanggil ke sini?" Tanya pemuda tiga warna Gold-Magenth-Black, Mutou Yuugi.

"Apa kalian Tsukumo Yuuma, Sasaki Yuuya, Vector, Astral, Yuuto, dan Black Mist." Mereka otomatis menoleh ke arah suara—diatas atap seorang gadis berambut perak dengan luka sayat di mata kirinya terjun dari sebuah atap—dan mendarat dengan sempurna—yang saking sempurnanya pijakan kakinya tampak sangat dalam.

"Ah~ Mutou Yuugi, Fudou Yuusei dan Yuuki Judai sudah sampai rupanya." Gadis itu menatap semua pemuda disana dengan senyum kosongnya.

"Kau siapa?! Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui nama kami!" Tanya Yuuma yang diikuti oleh anggukan singkat oleh yang lainnya.

"Aku? Akulah yang mengirim kalian ke sini... Domino City—tempat tinggal Yuugi Mutou dan Yuuki Judai."

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui—kalian berasal dari Seri Yu Gi Oh yang berbeda maka—"

"Nama..." Kali ini suara keluar dari Yuuto.

"Kau belum memberitahu kami namamu bukan!" yang dilanjutkan oleh Yuuya. Sementara gadis itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku author fic ini—Kuroko Tetsuragi." Gadis itu tersenyum sambil merogoh kantongnya—mencari sebuah kartu—

"Owutpta—hampir jatuh—karena aku tidak bisa menangani semua sendiri maka aku panggil partnerku! Datanglah!" ia mengangkat kartu itu tinggi-tinggi lalu muncullah cahaya yang menyilaukan—selang beberapa saat cahaya menghilang—para pemuda yang ada disana membuka matanya—tampak sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan poni perak—berseragam Heartland dengan dasi biru dan bawahan celana jeans pendek selutut. Dipipinya ada goresan angka 39

"Perkenalkan partnerku yang selalu menemaniku di setiap fanficku." Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya pada pemuda yang kini hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil tetap memasang senyumnya.

"Numbers 39: Kibou Ou Hope!"

"Haaa?!" suara kaget keluar dari mulut Yuuma—namun tak di gubris oleh Tetsu—wajah gadis itu mulai tampak serius.

"Karena semuanya sudah di sini—mari kita pergi ke Synchro-jigen.."

"Synchro Jigen?!" sebelum mendapat respon yang sepadan mereka telah tertelan sebuah cahaya aneh.

Yu Gi Oh: Friendship Challenges!

Disclaimer:

Yu Gi Oh Duel Monster

Yu Gi Oh Duel Monster GX

Yu Gi Oh 5'Ds

Yu Gi Oh Zexal

Yu Gi Oh Arc-V

Judul-judul anime yang saya munculkan disini bukan milik saya melainkan milik ownernya :'v kalau saja itu punya saya... ok saya tau itu mustahil

Genre: Friendship, Duel, Shounen, Card-Game.

Rate: T

WARNING: OOC, OOT, SPOILER UNTUK YU GI OH ARC-V, LEBE GA NYAMBUNG NGEBOSENIN DLL

 **Penthouse, City (Synchro-Jigen)**

"Ini—kamarku?!" kata Yuuya.

"Hm...? langsung ke kamar Yuuya ya... ja—peraturan hanya sederhana... kita semua akan mengikuti Friendship Cup!" seru author sableng—sementara semua cengo.

"HA?!"

"Friendship Cup? Apa itu?" tanya Astral yang mengambang di samping Yuuma.

"Maa... aku juga tidak begitu tau sih, yang pasti itu turnamen duel."

"Duel? Whoaa! _Kattobingu daze ore_!" seru Yuuma senang.

"Whoo kayaknya seru!" Tambah Judai

"Tapi... friendship cup itu kan riding duel? Memang kau bisa Yuuma-kun? Judai-kun?"

"Riding...duel? apa itu aku tidak mengerti." Kali ini pertanyaan keluar dari Judai Yuuki.

"Maa~ kalian lihat saj—"

"Bagaimana caranya?! Friendship Cup sudah memasuki babak kedua."

"Siapa bilang? Aku sudah atur kita datang sehari setelah exhibition matchmu dengan Jack." Sahut Tetsuragi yang membuat Yuuya sweatdrop dengan begonya.

"Inilah kekuatan authors! Meski nggak tayang di tv tapi di sini aku bisa mengendalikan jalan cerita! Masa depan ataupun apapun sesukaku~"

"Oh iya kita harus kembali ke kamar kita masing-masing." Lalu semua kembali menghilang menyisakan Yuuya seorang.

"Dia seperti dewa saja." Gumam Yuuya sweatdrop.

"Pertandingan pertama—siapa yang akan muncul ya..."

" _Aku bisa mengendalikan cerita dan masa depan dunia ini sesukaku!"_

" _Inilah kekuatan authors!"_

"Authors... seperti.. pencipta..." Gumam Yuuya—ia duduk di ranjang sambil menatap decknya.

"Lalu apa ia bisa membuat dunia ini damai?"

"Tapi dia bilang tidak tayang di tv berarti ini bukan official bukan? Sama saja kali—tapi kalau authors aslinya mungkin bisa..."

"Tapi... ah sudahlah!" ia menyalakan televisi.

[[Note: ["..."] presenter]]

["Akhirnya dimulai! Babak pertama dari Friendship Cup! _City wa hitotsu! Minna tomodachi!"_ ] suara Mellisa Claire menggema dari duel palace.

["Pertama kita akan memperkenalkan etto banyak juga yang pesertanya 22 orang! Peserta pertama penulis novel best seller—Kuroko Tetsuragi."]

"Dia memasukan dirinya sebagai Tops?" gumam Yuuya kaget.

Mari kita skip pengenalan

["Yang akan maju pertama adalah... Kuroko Tetsuragi vs Shinji Weber!"]

"Eh?" Tetsuragi membulatkan matanya!

" _USO_?! Ini tidak seperti keinginanku?! Harusnya aku lawan orang ga penting! Bukannya Shinji—yang harusnya ngalahin Shinji itu kan Yuuya~" teriak gadis itu panik—pintu terbuka. Menampilkan Sam dengan wajah seperti biasanya

"Tetsuragi-sama aku akan mengantar anda ke duel palace."

" _sonna~_ " gumam Tetsuragi lunglai—diapun keluar dari kamarnya dengan Hope—yang bukan peserta.

Kenapa dia bisa sekamar berdua? Udah itu rahasia :v

"Aku tidak ingin bertarung melawan Shinji~" serunya sambil nangis bombay.

["Kedua pemain telah ada di tempat masing-masing! Mari kita sambut penulis favorit kita (reader: fitnah banget lu Thor :v) Kuroko Tetsuragi!"] Tetsuragi meluncur dengan D-Wheel putih dengan hiasan naga aneh ga jelas gitu.

"Lihat itu tops yang sombong itu mengeluarkan D-Wheel mahalnya." Bisik beberapa commons di bangku penonton.

"Dia membiarkan dirinya di cacimaki begitu—apa maunya?" gumam Yuuya yang asyik menonton sendiri.

Lha Yuuto? Yups tadi ada kesalahan teknis jadi Yuuto udah hilang lagi :v attach ke tubuh Yuuya kail :v (sengaja tyfo) Tetsuragi berhenti bersamaan di start line dengan Shinji.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan akan kubuktikan pada kalian para Tops—kalau kami akan membuat perubahan!"

-Duel Mode

Auto Pilot

Stand by-

["Action Field Cross Over Accel _hatsudo!"_ ] Action Card bertebaran semua di sekitar field.

["Riding duel... ACCELERATION!"]

"DUEL!" seru kedua pemain

[Tetsuragi

LP: 4000

Card x5]

[Shinji

LP: 4000

Card x5]

Mereka memacu D-Wheel mereka dengan kecang hingga akhirnya Tetsuragi mendapat turn pertama karena berhasil melewati tikungan pertamanya.

"Giliran pertama milikku!"

"Ketika aku mendapat Turn pertama aku bisa mensummon card ini tanpa release! Datanglah Ongaku Kaiser MeloMelodia!"

| Ongaku Kaiser MeloMelodia

Level: 9

ATK: 3000 |

["Waaaaooo! Baru turn pertama sudah berhasil mensummon monster level 9 dengan ATK poin 3000! Selain itu tanpa merelease monster satupun!"]

"Ya.. pantas sih... Tetsuragi-san dia kan tops sama seperti kita. Baik kemampuan duel ataupun tulisannya tidak bisa terkalahkan." Komen para Tops yang tentu saja hanya rekayasa author semata :v

"Lalu aku aktifkan kemampuan dari Ongaku Kaiser MeloMelodia! Satu kali satu turn aku bisa mensummon monster dengan level dibawahnya. Aku special summon dari tangan, Tuner Monster Meromeromeromero!"

/ 9 + 3 = 12 /

| Meromeromeromero

Level: 3

ATK: 1200 |

"Aku gunakan monster level 9 Ongaku Kaiser MeloMelodia dan Meromeromeromero untuk melakukan Tuning! SYNCHRO SHOUKAN!"

["Whoaa! Turn pertama langsung di buka dengan synchro shoukan?!"]

"Alunan suara sonata yang mengetarkan jiwa—datanglah! Level 12 Ongaku Kaiser Maestro Beethoven!"

|Ongaku Kaiser Maestro Beethoven

Level: 12

ATK: 4500 |

["WOOOW hebat! Hebat sekali! Dalam sekali turn dia berhasil mensummon monster dengan level 12 dan ATK 4500!"]

"Aku aktifkan kemampuan dari Maestro Beethoven! Dengan membayar LP sebesar 1000 Aku bisa mensummon tiga monster dengan level ganjil dari tangan deck, extra deck ataupun dari kuburan sesuai dengan monster dengan level tertinggi di kuburan! Dan selama duel dia tidak bisa menyerang"

[Tetsuragi

LP: 4000 to 3000

Card x 3 ]

"?! Effect macam apa itu!"

"Aku special summon tiga Ongaku Kaiser MeloMelodia dari deck!"

["Hwoooww! Tidak bisa di bayangkan gadis itu telah berhasil mensummon 4 monster level tinggi!"]

"Whooooaaa!" sorak-sorak mulai terdengar dari penonton.

"Aku overlay 3 Ongaku Kaiser MeloMelodia! Dengan 3 monster ini aku ciptakan jaringan overlay, XYZ SHOUKAN! Munculah dengan permainan indahmu—lantunan suara dari surga! Ongaku Kaiser Maestro Chopin!"

| Ongaku Kaiser Maestro Chopin

Rank: 9

ATK: 2800 |

["Main phase yang lama—segeralah end!"]

"Masih belum! Aku aktifkan kemampuan dari MeloMelodia! Ketika ia ada di kuburan aku bisa mensummonnya dengan posisi bertahan!"

["Melomelodia kembali!"]

|Ongaku Kaiser MeloMelodia

Level: 9

DEF: 0 |

"Lalu aku normal summon Melodia Singer Aria. Ketika ia berhasil di summon aku bisa mendraw kartu sebanyak monster di fieldku—jadi aku draw 3 kartu"

[Tetsuragi

Card x5]

"Oi! Tops! Sampai kapan kau mau mengulur wak—"

"Aku aktifkan dari tangan kartu magic _Yuugou_! Untuk memfusion Melodia Singer dan Ongaku Kaiser MeloMelodia—penyanyi yang menyanyikan lagu surga ditemani oleh pianis yang memaikan alunan sonata yang indah bersatulah dan ciptakanlah kekuatan baru _YUUGOU SHOUKAN!_ Munculah Ongaku Kaiser Maestro Mozart!"

|Ongaku Kaiser Maestro Mozart

Level: 10

ATK: 2900 |

"Aku set tiga kartu giliranku selesai."

["Turn yang panjang dan membosankan—tapi menakjubkan! Karena di fieldnya ada Fusion monster, Synchro monster dan XYZ monster yang di summon bersamaan!"]

"Eh? Jadi itu riding duel?!" tanya Yuuma dari kamarnya kaget—setelah melihat pertandingan pembukaan Tetsuragi vs Shinji.

"Kartu itu—hee... rare card—bukan itu sih sudah bukan rare card lagi, tapi rare deck!" guman Tokumatsu mantap di kamarnya.

"Shinji... Tops itu—banyak sekali punya kartu aneh dengan effect dan attack yang tak kalah bagusnya, dasar Tops!" geram Crow sambil mengepalkan tangannya emosi.

"Giliranku—Draw!"

Skip

[Shinji

LP: 700

Card x1]

[Tetsuragi

LP: 100

Card x 0]

["Life Point mereka sama-sama dibawah seribu—namun LP Shinji lebih besar dari Tetsuragi apa Testuragi akan menang?! Atau akan dikalahkan oleh Shinji!?"]

"Lihatlah kawan-kawan! Inilah revolusi kita!" seru Shinji sambil menghentakan kepalan tinjunya ke angkasa—sementara Tetsuragi hanya berdecak kesal.

'Apa yang terjadi ini—apa aku akan kalah! Aku tidak mau kalah tapi aku juga tidak ingin Shinji kalah...'

"Aku aktifkan rank up magic varians force! Aku bisa menggunakan Ongaku Kaiser Maestro Chopin dan mengubahnya menjadi Chaos XYZ monster! Chaos XYZ Change! Datanglah dengan alunan requiem kematianmu nayanyikanlah senandung kematian dan bawalah lawanmu ke dalam neraka terdalam, Ongaku Kaiser Maestro Devilsh Requiem Soloa!"

|Ongaku Kaiser Maestro Devilish Requiem Soloa

Rank: 10

ATK: 3000|

"Aku aktifkan kemampuan dari Soloa! Satu kali satu turn, dengan menggunakan satu buah overlay! Aku bisa meniadakan efek monster, trap, dan kartu sihir milik lawan dan juga bisa melakukan DIRECT ATTACK!" serunya sambil menatap ke depan.

"Apa?!" seru Shinji kaget.

"Namun efek itu hanya bisa aktif jika Lpku kurang dari 500. Soloa, Serang langsung pemain! Deadly Requiem!"

"Whuakhhh!"

[Shinji

LP: 700 to 0

Card x 1 ]

[Tetsuragi Win]

["WHOOAAAA SERANGAN BALASAN YANG EPIC! PEMENANGNYA KUROKO TETSURAGIII!"]

"Kerja bagus, tak mengejutkan karena dia Tops."

"Dia adalah pemenang—sejak awal dia adalah pemenang."

Sementara di Penthouse, Hope hanya bisa terdiam—

"Padahal tadi ia nangis-nangis karena tidak ingin melawan Shinji—namun dia bahkan tidak memberi ampun padanya." Gumam Hope lalu tiduran di ranjang.

"Dasar Tetsu..."

"Shinji..." Gumam Yuuya dengan nada sedih.

BRAK!

" _Kuso!_ Shinji telah kalah!" Crow menggebrak meja sambil menatap Tetsuragi yang cengar-cengir nggak jelas walau hanya lewat layar monitor.

"Tops itu... akan aku kalahkan mereka—akan kubalaskan dendam Shinji."

TBC

APAAA INI?! KUMOHON JAN BENCI SAYA ;A; INI FF DEBUT SAYA MAKASIH

Dan untuk deck yang tadi saya pakai yang skillnya ndewo itu semua hasil pemikiranku :v makanya skillnya dewo semua #plak

Ini Friendship Cup versi saya—jujur saya cukup kecewa #ceilah karena Yusei tidak di summon/? /lukatemonster di YGO Arc V :'v padahal Jack sama Crow ja ada :''D ah abaikan saja ini :v minna jan lupa review ya~~ untuk tau kelanjutannya!

Chapter selanjutnya Duel Reira vs Yuuma yang akan di ganti oleh Tsukikage vs Yuuma. Vote jagoan kalian ya~ maaf Shinji kau jadi korban :v aku bukan niat ngapain :v hanya saja... gomenasai!


End file.
